A secure building typically has many types of access that need to be controlled. It has become impractical to have a guard on station at every access point, particularly where doors are locked unless and until proper access is provided. Even buildings that employ human guards at the main entrance do not find the cost of several dozen or more guards at various other locations to be practical or affordable. Many times valuable assets are removed without the knowledge of the guard. An example would be someone carrying out a laptop. It would be an advantage if an alarm would protect the asset. The most common form of access control to these other areas are card readers and key pads.
The problems with card readers are that they are expensive and only as secure as the person possessing the card. Anyone having the card can gain access to the area. A lost or stolen card is a serious security issue.
The problem with keypads is the need to protect and maintain the keypad combinations. Combinations can be stolen or guessed, particularly if the individual does not use a random selection. A stolen combination could be used for an extended period of time before the theft is detected.
RFID tags are well known devices for electronically tagging an item or individual. RFID stands for (Radio Frequency Identification Device) which can lead to misunderstandings as to what exactly an RFID tag is. For example, an aircraft transponder is a device that transmits a radio frequency signal that is intended to uniquely identify an aircraft. Aircraft transponders are not, however, RFID tags.
RFID tags are low powered devices of limited range that are covered by international standards. Different standardized variations are powered RFID tags, non-powered RFID tags, vicinity cards, proximity cards, and close coupled cards. Powered RFID tags contain a power source such as a battery. Non-powered RFID tags are generally powered by an interrogation signal. RFID tags most commonly communicate within a 14 kHz band centered at 13.56 MHz because low powered devices can legally operate without a license within that band. In the U.S., such operation is permitted under 47 C.F.R. §15.225.
Two of the international standards bodies that have published standards covering RFID tags (a.k.a. RFID cards) are the International Organization for Standardization with its well known ISO standards and the International Electrotechnical Commission with its well known IEC standards. ISO/IEC 14442 is an international standard governing proximity cards. Vicinity cards are covered by ISO/IEC 15693 and close coupled cards are covered by ISO/IEC 10536. The later follow on standards for the various types of RFID cards and tags are at least partially derivative of at least one of the above mentioned international standards.
There have been some efforts to use other methods than card readers and keypads. Ortiz et al. Publication No. 2003/0163710 discloses a system using biometric authentication using fingerprint, iris and other identities, sometimes in combination, to identify the user. Ortiz also discloses the use of RFID tags such as on badges. Access is either permitted or denied. The reference simply seeks to authenticate a person's identity, for use with ATMs, banks, work stations and the like. Ortiz et al. does not seek to protect assets from being moved from one location to another.
Kocher Publication No. 2004/0002894 discloses an identification system using three factors of authentication, including iris and fingerprint, for use with RFID units. A first identification uses the RFID unit, then biometric identity is presented and identified. If positive, a third factor consisting of a special position of the biometric is compared to the actual position. A match gains access. Again asset location does not appear to be disclosed and access is the only requirement being determined.
Bowers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,693,539 discloses the use of RFID tags in a library or other place for handling articles in which each book or other object has its own tag that can be accessed as needed to determine its presence or absence. One advantage of Bowers et al is the ability to determine use of the book within the facility by checking locations during open hours to provide data on which books are consulted but not checked out.
Finally, Hsu et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,410 discloses a key fob with biometric identification.
It would be of great advantage if a system could be developed that would combine entry and egress needs of persons in conjunction with various assets that the person or persons may need to use, to move, or to do both.
Another advantage would be if a system using biometrics could be simple and economically integrated into facility control of personnel and the facility assets that is assigned to each such person for use or transportation.
Yet another advantage would be a system using biometrics and RFID technology in which the signals being transmitted are encrypted to prevent tampering or interception of the signals by others seeking to defeat the system.
Other advantages and features will appear hereinafter.